Transport Scotland
Transport Scotland ( ) was created on 1 January 2006 as the national transport agency of Scotland. It is an Executive Agency of the Scottish Government's Enterprise, Transport and Lifelong Learning Department and accountable to Scottish Ministers. The Agency is headed by a chief executive who is directly accountable to the Cabinet Secretary for Finance & Sustainable Growth, John Swinney. Organisation Transport Scotland is the national transport agency for Scotland. Transport underpins how Scotland works and performs. Through the development of transport projects and policies we support our businesses, communities and services, connecting people across Scotland and beyond. Transport is a vital feature of the Scottish Government's focus on increasing sustainable economic growth. Our remit incorporates: * Rail and trunk road networks * Major public transport projects * National concessionary travel schemes * Impartial travel services * Coordinating the National Transport Strategy for Scotland * Liaising with regional transport partnerships, including monitoring of funding * Sustainable transport, road safety and accessibility * Local roads policy * Aviation, bus, freight and taxi policy * Ferries, ports and harbours * The Blue Badge Scheme An executive agency of the Scottish Government, they are accountable to Parliament and the public through Scottish Ministers. During 2012 - 2015 the Scottish Government allocated a £5.4 billion investment in transport infrastructure and services. Their priorities for this investment are connecting Scotland and improving reliability and journey times in order to maximise opportunities for employment, business, leisure and tourism. Transport Scotland is focusing on transition to a low carbon economy through low carbon technology and infrastructure, reducing emissions, tackling climate change and improving air quality. As of September 2010 Transport Scotland merged with Transport Directorate of core Scottish Government. They continue to be called Transport Scotland although they now have responsibility for all transport related issues across Scotland. The agency currently has seven directorates. * Aviation, Maritime, Freight and Canals * Transport Policy Directorate * Business Improvement and Corporate Services * Finance and Analytical Services * Major Transport Infrastructure Projects * Rail Directorate * Trunk Road and Bus Operations Transport Scotland works in partnership with private sector transport operators, local authorities and government. It also works closely with the four current voluntary regional transport partnerships (RTPs). The Scottish Government is bringing forward legislation for the creation of statutory RTPs which will be able to take a strategic view of the transport needs of people and businesses in each region. Transport Scotland are also responsible for managing Traffic Scotland. Traffic Scotland Through the Traffic Scotland service, Transport Scotland provides a public service that aims to deliver safe and reliable trunk roads. The focus of Traffic Scotland is to minimise the effects of congestion, breakdowns and unforeseen events on the trunk road network. The Traffic Scotland service delivers traveller information for the Scottish Trunk Road network through a process of 'monitor, control and inform'. *Monitor: The Traffic Scotland service monitors the network using CCTV, roadside hardware, communication with the police, weather forecasts and major event management services. *Control: All information collected through the monitoring process is processed within the Traffic Scotland Control Centre. The Traffic Scotland Control Centre operates 24 hours a day to ensure that traffic and travel information disseminated as part of the Traffic Scotland service is accurate. *Inform: Traffic and travel information processed by the Traffic Scotland Control Centre is then disseminated via the Traffic Scotland service, including the Traffic Scotland website, the Traffic Customer Care Line, the Traffic Scotland mobile website, the Traffic Scotland Information Kiosks, road side Variable Message Signs (VMS) and via the multiple Traffic Scotland data services available to public, corporate and media users. Traffic Scotland are also responsible for the Freight Scotland website which is a real-time traffic information website aimed at logistics operators and HGV drivers operating in Scotland. The site provides the same functionality as the Traffic Scotland website but with the additional freight related information and web-links. Traffic Scotland is widely regarded as one of the best Traffic Information services available. Railways In September 2008 Transport Scotland announced that all First ScotRail trains (including from the Strathclyde Partnership for Transport) would be eventually repainted in a new, blue livery with white Saltire markings on the carriage ends. The livery would remain unchanged in the event of a change of operating franchisee. http://www.transportscotland.gov.uk/ScotRail-25th-anniversary Regional Transport Partnerships West Strathclyde Partnership for Transport *Argyll and Bute (Helensburgh and Lomond only) *East Ayrshire *East Dunbartonshire *East Renfrewshire *Glasgow City *Inverclyde *North Ayrshire *North Lanarkshire *Renfrewshire *South Ayrshire *South Lanarkshire *West Dunbartonshire South West SWESTRANS *Dumfries and Galloway South-East SESTRANS *City of Edinburgh *Clackmannanshire *East Lothian *Falkirk *Fife *Midlothian *Scottish Borders *West Lothian Central and Tay TACTRAN *Angus *Dundee City *Perth and Kinross *Stirling North-East NESTRANS *Aberdeen City *Aberdeenshire Highlands and Islands HITRANS *Argyll and Bute (less Helensburgh and Lomond) *Outer Hebrides *Highland *Moray *Orkney Shetland ZetTrans *Shetland See also *Transport in Scotland References External links *Home page :*News :*Frequently asked questions :*Board of directors :*Contacts *Traffic Scotland website *Freight Scotland website Category:2006 establishments in Scotland Category:Executive agencies of the Scottish Government Category:Organisations based in Glasgow Category:Road transport in Scotland Category:Scottish websites Category:Scottish Government Category:Transport in Scotland Category:Government agencies established in 2006 Category:Interested parties in planning in Scotland Category:Road authorities